A Confissão de Naraku
by hanyouSamyra
Summary: Sentimentos aprisionados, negligenciados, negados. Uma situação extrema o encorajou a deixá-los vir à luz. Resolveu procurar a fonte da turbulência em seu peito e descarregar sobre ela toda a verdade. Os motivos de Naraku e a surpresa de Kikyou.


InuYasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi;

Esta _fanfiction_ é a primeira de uma trilogia. A ambiência é a parte do anime correspondente ao Kanketsu-Hen. No projeto, todos os acontecimentos dessa saga já se passaram excetuando-se a morte de Kikyou e a batalha final contra Naraku, mas todo o resto já foi, como a morte de Kanna, que deu-se após a morte de Kikyou (que foi no episódio 08, _Entre as estrelas cintilantes_, enquanto Kanna morreu no episódio 11, _A tumba de Kanna_). Desconsiderem também a retirada dos fragmentos de Kouga e Kohaku. Mais para frente irei explicar de modo adequado esta situação.

.

**A Confissão de Naraku**

Era de noite, Kikyou caminhava solitária por uma floresta, sentindo seu corpo bastante debilitado pela contaminação do miasma de Naraku, quando percebeu uma presença maligna se aproximar e logo pensou:

_Naraku!_

Eis que o vilão apareceu diante da sacerdotisa, desfazendo sua barreira.

– Kikyou...

Logo ela reagiu com um tom de voz agressivo:

– O que quer aqui?

Ele respondeu:

– Há algo que preciso lhe falar.

Então, se aproximou calmamente da moça, fazendo-a se posicionar de forma defensiva.

– Fique longe de mim – repreendeu-o.

O meio-_youkai_ ignorou a rispidez da sacerdotisa e tentou lhe tocar, mas ela se retraiu e ele logo cessou seu gesto e recolheu a mão. Depois, a estendeu como se pedisse para que Kikyou a segurasse. Ela negou. Ele ficou estável. Após um tempo, ela decidiu aceitar, apesar do receio de que fosse uma armadilha, curiosa para saber o que pretendia. Então, ele segurou com suas duas mãos a da moça:

– Ah... – suspirou. – Como está fria!

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada. Em seguida, Naraku soltou a mão de Kikyou e a segurou pela lateral do pescoço e pelas costas, encostando a boca em seu ouvido esquerdo. Logo, ela tentou se soltar:

– Me solte! – ordenou.

– Calma! – disse com firmeza, mas delicadamente. – Eu não vou feri-la. Quero lhe dizer o porquê de eu ter estado esse tempo todo a caçando e lhe atacando de todas as formas possíveis.

Apesar de muito irritada com a situação, a morena se aquietou, surpresa com a maneira que ele se dirigiu a ela, e prestou atenção nas palavras de Naraku, que falou com a voz baixa e rouca:

– A verdade é que eu sempre a desejei profundamente!

Ela se espantou ainda mais. Naraku continuou:

– Mas eu a desejo como Naraku e não como Onigumo, da forma que pensava! No entanto, eu sinto nojo de mim mesmo por querê-la tanto assim. Por isso me conforto mais a violentando do que a abraçando como agora!

Kikyou mal pode crer no que ouvira. Pensava: _Não! Ele é meu inimigo e o odeio! Não quero aturar ouvir isso!_, mas não conseguia afastá-lo.

E Naraku prosseguiu:

– E esse querer não é apenas físico, é mais! Por falar nisso, se eu pudesse escolher uma parte de seu corpo para ter pra mim – nesse instante, ele pressionou o seio esquerdo da moça contra seu corpo –, eu escolheria seu coração! – Os olhos de Kikyou se arregalaram mais ainda e começaram a tremular. – Ah, como gostaria de poder senti-lo agora! Mas ele está morto! Seu corpo está morto! Mesmo me odiando tanto por isso, estar tão próximo de você como agora, acalma o meu coração! – Naquele instante, Kikyou se encontrava completamente imóvel, sem saber como agir ou o que pensar. – Sei que sente um desprezo execrável por mim. Entretanto... Eu não me importo! – A moça então deixou escapar um baixo gemido.

Então, ele retirou a mão de seu pescoço, olhou para seu rosto e o tocou suavemente, dizendo:

– Sua pele é tão branca! É a cor mais linda de todas que já vi. É tão pura que tenho medo de sujá-la ao encostar! – Retirou a mão, mantendo-a bem próxima do rosto da moça. – Sua cara de boba faz você parecer tão frágil – disse sorrindo –, crescendo em mim uma ânsia arrebatadora de lhe tomar nos braços e protegê-la! Protegê-la de tudo que eu pudesse e de que não pudesse. – Novamente colocou a mão em seu pescoço e a boca em seu ouvido. – Eu queria entrar no seu corpo! Queria que ele fosse meu! Queria que seu coração fosse meu, que sua alma fosse minha, que sua mente fosse minha... – Ela se espantou ainda mais, e começou a pensar que homem nenhum jamais lhe dissera tais palavras, nem mesmo InuYasha, que sempre a amou. – Mulher misteriosa, que rouba meu fascínio, desperta meu cio e se faz onipresente nos meus pensamentos, bela e cálida. – A sacerdotisa ficou paralisada, não conseguia reagir e não se conformava em se deleitar com as palavras de seu tão odiado inimigo. Seu corpo não conseguia reagir aos comandos de sua razão, não conseguia se quer a ouvir. – Ah... Mas como me sinto mal por isso... E você também! Afinal... Despreza-me! Entretanto, eu não lhe culpo por sentir isso. Quem não haveria de evitar com horror, como a um monstro, como a um espectro, um homem desses, avesso a qualquer sentimento natural, incapaz de se permitir uma emoção, alheio ao amor e à piedade, duro como uma pedra ou como um rochedo de mármore, homem a quem nada lhe escapa e que nunca se engana, que tudo vê como um lince, que tudo mede com exatidão, que nada perdoa, que só está contente consigo, que se julga o único rico, o único com saúde, o único rei, o único em tudo, que não precisa de amigos, que não tem a ninguém como amigo, que sem escrúpulos insulta até os deuses, que julga todos os atos humanos insensatos, condenando-os e ridicularizando-os ¹ !

Kikyou permaneceu incrédula. E Naraku continuou:

– Eu me condeno por desejá-la tanto! Por isso, enveneno esse sentimento com a acidez de minha mente! – Pausou. – Eu queria vê-la nua! Nua não só de corpo, mas também de alma! Queria vê-la como és em sua essência! Queria poder admirá-la... Tenho certeza que isso me traria prazer máximo! Sem encostar-lhe um só dedo! Você é como um artefato sacro que merece devoção! – Aspirou o pescoço da moça e acrescentou: – Seu cheiro faz minha cabeça girar... Kikyou, eu... – Nesse instante, a sacerdotisa já imaginava que palavras sairiam da boca do meio-_youkai_. – Eu... – suspirou. – Eu amo você! – Ela sentiu o que restara de suas forças esvaísse enfim.

Então, ele segurou o rosto da moça com firmeza, mas delicadamente, deixando-a sentir todo o calor e a tensão que seu corpo emanava, pondo seus olhos fixos aos dela:

– Permita-me fazer algo que sempre quis! Por favor, não se mova. – Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do de Kikyou bem devagar. Ela sabia o que iria fazer. Porém, não pode resistir. Ele encostou seus lábios nos da moça e a beijou gradualmente, o fazendo cada vez mais incisivo. Ela lhe retribui inconscientemente. Cada vez mais o meio-youkai a beijava com febre, intensidade e concupiscência, sugando com força os lábios e a língua da moça, docemente. Ele alterava a energia do beijo recolhendo sua língua e penetrando, a boca da sacerdotisa, com ela. Kikyou nunca se sentiu tão querida e desejada antes. Estava percebendo-se dominada pela volúpia e pela vontade de se sentir amada, viva, embora em sua mente soubesse que não deveria permitir aquilo.

Quando a excitação se tornou sufocante demais para continuarem simplesmente aos beijos, eis que ele a soltou agressivamente, com extremada respiração ofegante e desviando o olhar, tentando se recompor para encará-la novamente, enquanto ela observava o peito dele se movimentar com rapidez. Naraku segurou o queixo de Kikyou com a mão esquerda e, erguendo um pouco a cabeça da moça, disse olhando-a fixamente:

– Eu não posso! Eu não tenho coragem de tocá-la!

Ela o olhou assustada, sem saber o que fazer. Então, ele a abraçou com desespero, apoiou o rosto no ombro esquerdo da moça e começou a deixar escapar um choramingar contido e angustiante, na tentativa de se controlar ao máximo, falhando. O corpo de Naraku tremia abrasivamente, parecia que uma erupção iria explodir de seu interior. Eis que um grito insano surgiu, rasgando o silêncio na escuridão da floresta:

– Kikyooooooooou!

Era InuYasha, que sentiu o cheiro dos dois e foi ao encontro de sua amada, temendo o que poderia encontrar. Naraku desapareceu em uma nuvem de miasma, fazendo Kikyou se assustar e cair no chão. Ela olhou para o céu e presenciou o moreno desaparecer em meio às constelações. InuYasha chegou e, desconcertado, levantou a moça, indagando:

– Kikyou... Tudo bem?! Aquele maldito a machucou?!

Ela mentiu:

– Não se preocupe! Ele só veio aqui para me ameaçar mais uma vez, só isso.

Eles permaneceram desajeitados, enquanto uma confortante garoa desmaiava aos seus pés. A sacerdotisa mais uma vez olhou para o céu, no ponto exato onde Naraku desaparecera, e pensou nas palavras que ele proferiu que mais foram chocantes para ela: "Kikyou, eu me sinto mais confortável torturando-a do que amando-a".

**FIM**

¹ Trecho adaptado do capítulo XXX, do livro "Elogio da Loucura", de Erasmo de Rotterdam.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA: **Oi, aí está "A Confissão de Naraku", minha 1ª fanfiction. Críticas, sugestões e elogios são bem-vindos! Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
